sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Neil Kaplan
Neil Kaplan (born March 9, 1967) is an American voice actor, entertainer and comedian. Biography Kaplan grew up in San Jose, California. He got his start as a comedian doing impressions of presidents such as Ronald Reagan and Richard Nixon. He also impersonated a little-known journalist at the time, Dan Rather. He then started work on video games, including many Star Wars titles. From there he went on to do such shows as Power Rangers, Digimon: Digital Monsters, and, most recently, Transformers: Robots in Disguise. One of his most famous voices is Hawkmon from Digimon. His favorite role was the "utility guy" on a show called The Mouse and the Monster, which aired on UPN in 1996–1997. He played stomachs, ghosts, and Sappy the Clown, among dozens of other characters on that show. Kaplan was also once a contestant on the popular comedy game show Street Smarts. On that appearance, he showed off some of his other impressions, including one of Gilbert Gottfried. Kaplan was invited as a guest to the Power Morphicon (in Los Angeles) in June 2007 as well as August 2010, and to Armageddon (in Australia and New Zealand) in October 2007. He created the TV show The Way it WASN'T!, as well as the graphic novel I, of the Wolf. He also voices the main character in the adult video game BoneCraft. Voice roles Anime * Bleach – Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Ruzaburō "Enryū" Enkōgawa, Gesell, Tenken, Zommari Rureaux (ep. 195+) * Blue Dragon – Saber Tiger * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan – Shuta Alan, Poyon Silver, Detective Chunen * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Lun Shibazaki, Additional Voices * Digimon Data Squad – Pumpkinmon #1 (Eps. 30-34), Ninjamon #3 (Ep. 31), Piximon (Ep. 32), Franz' Agent #1 (33), Desk Man #1 (33) * Digimon Adventure 02 – Halsemon, Hogan, Ilya, Hawkmon, Shurimon, Aquilamon, Silphymon (shared with Edie Mirman) * Digimon Frontier – Eldest Mushroomon/Woodmon (Ep. 4), Kokuwamon/Kokuwamon Elder (Ep. 5), Baromon (Ep. 40) * Digimon Fusion – Lord Bagra, NeoMyotismon, Anubismon * Digimon Tamers – Indramon, Divermon, Babel * FAKE – Drake * Marvel Anime: Blade – High Council Chairman, Additional Voices * Marvel Anime: Iron Man – Minister Defense Kuroda * Mega Man Star Force – Taurus * Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin – Dozle Zabi * Naruto – Kiyoyasu * Naruto Shippuden – Obito (acting as Madara) and Madara Uchiha (Ep. 125+) * Rein: The Conqueror – Ibn * Tokyo Pig – Principal * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – Optimus Prime, Ro-Tor * Zatch Bell! – Belgim E.O. Animation * Higglytown Heroes – Mover Hero * Robot Chicken – Albus Dumbledore * The Mouse and the Monster – Utility Guy * Voltron: Legendary Defender - Emperor Zarkon Films * Digimon: The Movie – Hawkmon, Halsemon * Muhammad: The Last Prophet – Amr Ibn Al'as, The Spy * The Happy Cricket – Toad #1 * The Little Polar Bear – Bert Video games * Baten Kaitos Origins – Wiseman * BioShock Infinite – Thursday Warren, John Hammond, Ezekiel Price * BoneCraft – Captain Fort Worth * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion – Grim, Johnny Bravo * Conan – Bone Cleaver * Destiny 2 - Dominus Ghaul * Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Final Fantasy XIII-2 – Additional Voices * Guild Wars 2 – Various Charr and Norn NPCs, Edrick Thorn * Heroes of the Storm – Tychus * Infamous First Light – Additional Voices * Jaws Unleashed – Cruz Ruddock * Justice League Heroes – Gorilla Grodd * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * League of Legends - Aurelion Sol * Marvel Heroes – Sabertooth, Venom * Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor – Nemesis Orcs, Humans * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Obito Uchiha (Ninja War Tobi), Madara Uchiha * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (Ninja War Tobi) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Madara Uchiha * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha (Ninja War Tobi) * Ninja Gaiden II – Genshin * Resident Evil: Revelations - Jack Norman * Samurai Warriors 3 – Shingen Takeda * Skylanders: Giants – Batterson, Hatterson * Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure – Nort, Weapon Master * Skylanders: Trap Team – Batterson, Hatterson * Spider-Man: Battle for New York – Green Goblin/Norman Osborn * Spider-Man 3: The Game – Kraven the Hunter * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Tychus Findlay, Reaper * Star Wars: The Old Republic – Skadge * The Last of Us – Additional Voices * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – Long Haul * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II - Retribution – Ork Nob * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm – Cenarius * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor – Additional Voices Live-action roles * Big Bad Beetleborgs - Venus Claptrap (voice, credited as Bob Johnson) * Beetleborgs Metallix – Hornix, Witch Doctor (voices, credited as Bob Johnson) * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy – Destruxo (voice), Mutantrum (2nd voice) * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue – Diabolico, Gold Beaked Monster (voices) * Power Rangers Time Force – Gluto (voice), Recap Narrator (voice, uncredited) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie – Oozemen (voice, uncredited) External Links *Neil Kaplan - official website *Neil Kaplan's Facebook *Neil Kaplan on Internet Movie Database *Neil Kaplan at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:1967 births Category:American male voice actors Category:American male comedians Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male video game actors Category:Contestants on American game shows Category:Living people Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Male actors from San Jose, California Category:Actors from Bayonne, New Jersey Category:Comedians from California Category:Jewish comedians